For years, televisions have been a staple of consumer electronics sales. As such, a large majority of households in the United States owns at least one television. Providing content to those televisions is a lucrative business and there are numerous types of television content to choose from. For example, viewers can subscribe to digital broadband television networks and digital satellite television networks in order to receive standard digital television content or high definition television content.
In many cases, a set top box device is required at a customer location in order to receive television content from a content provider and decode the television content before transmitting the content to a television. For new customers, it may be necessary to manually associate a set top box device with the customer account and location before installing the set top box device at the customer location. Further, each set top box device may only work at an assigned customer location.
In the event that a set top box device is installed at an incorrect customer location, e.g., at a customer location not assigned to the set top box device, the customer would not have service. Also, the content provider would not be able to begin billing the customer for the service. Moreover, some sort of manual intervention, e.g., obtaining the correct set top box or re-assigning the current set top box, would be required before service could be established.